Imperial Tradition
A corrupt cop is no longer a cop; it's a criminal pretending to be a cop. Imperial as we define it is equal to good piloting. I.e. a good pilot of a typical normal passenger plane flies it as safely as he can. That's what we call security. We equate Imperial Tradition with the tradition of good governing. We think history shows that e.g. the Roman Empire was more benevolent than their enemy Empires, and reportedly they prided themselves on not sacrificing humans as some other polities did at their time. It's relatively popular to decry Empires nowadays, but it seems to be done in a pseudo-intellectual manner; since what is not considered is that the European Empires were rivals to non-European Empires, and what have been the customs of the latter? What were the customs of the Etruscans? What were the customs of Genghis Khan (c. 1162–1227)? A Modern Empire as I will it will have one sole focus: the maximization of freedom and security. The common assumption, that everyone seems to share, including nearly all neo-reactionaries, is that a government is a charity, run by people who aim to do Good out of the goodness of their souls. — Mr. Imperial Energy, September 14th 2017. the regulating principle is that states should strive to operate as much as possible like a business supplying goods and services – voluntarily. — Mr. Imperial Energy, September 15th, 2017. Well, yes, If Goodness is understood right, which is not reduced to sentimentality — but to the having of a good (e.g. "I have the good quality of not being a thief, so I won't steal your radio you just built"; "I have the good of valuing other beings, so I won't kill you even though you being taller than me makes me feel envious") then Proper government is out of the Goodness of our "souls". To Socrates, The Good is ‘crafting the mind’. — Negarestani, parap. 18 Governing is an activity of the human, said to differentiate it from the other animals. It the essential factor of adulthood. Most people govern their lives so as to avoid injury, hurt, and sickness, and to have enjoyment. Governing is thus obviously good, as classically defined. Imperial Tradition. properly means to maintain government that strives to maximise liberty and security for its people. ; imperial (adj.) : late 14c., "having a commanding quality," from Old French imperial, emperial "imperial; princely, splendid; strong, powerful" (12c). "I thought about what your comments were today: I think I am an arche-anarche: that is, I think that royalty, monarchy, and Imperial rule provides a maximum of stability and law and order, which thereby increases the real opportunity for self-rule and practical, meaningful, creative anarchy underneath it. Hence, the Lichtenstein example is a great one, and yes, the BBC is a lying sack of purulent vermin: it's simply beyond their crab-like comprehension that loyalty, love, and law could (can) be united in such fashion. They also scoff at Putin's popularity ratings, which don't lie. He is a far more democratic ruler in that sense than any President we've had since George Washington." --- Sir Reverend Pontiff Matthew Smallwood, in an email, 2017. ▬» The Scandinavian counts called their leader "the enemy of gold," since as a leader he was not allowed to keep any gold for himself, and also "the host of heroes," because of the pride he took in hosting his faithful warriors, whom he regarded as his compainions and equals, in his house. Even among the Franks prior to Charlemagne, participation in a particular mission occurred on a voluntary basis; the king invited people to participate, he appealed to them; at times the princes themselves proposed a course of action — in any event, there was neither "duty" nor impersonal "service," since everywhere there were free and highly personalized relationships of command and obedience, mutual understanding and faithfulness. Thus, the idea of free personality was the foundation of any unity and hierarchy. this was the "Nordic" seed from which the feudal system arose as the background to the new imperial idea. "The prime obligation of the entourage's allegiance is to protect and guard him and to credit their own brave deeds to his glory: the chieftain fights for victory, the entourage for the chieftain." - Tacitus Once the mission was accomplished, the original independence and pluralism were reestablished. » --- Julius Evola, «Revolt Against the Modern World», 1934. British monarchists * Sir Ian Botham (born 1955)11 * Dame Judi Dench (born 1934)12 * Boris Johnson (born 1964) * Michael Heseltine (born 1933) * Sir Elton John (born 1947) * Sir Tom Jones (born 1940) * J.R.R. Tolkien (1892–1973)13 * C.S. Lewis (1898–1963) * Sir Paul McCartney (born 1942) * Harold Wilson (1916–1995) * Sir Winston Churchill (1874–1965) * David Cameron (born 1966) American monarchists: * Toni "Cologero" Ciaopa, philosopher, Publisher. * [[Mencius Moldbug|Curtis Guy Yarvin "Mencius Moldbug"]] (1973), philosopher. * [[Matthew Smallwood|Matthew "Logres" Smallwood]]''', '''Visionary Imperial Philosopher. We regard the imperial as the absolute opposite of abuse. It's the absolute opposite of genocide. A corrupt cop is no longer a cop; it's a criminal pretending to be a cop. Since it is one pretending, and not strengthening the Law, it is an anarchist — i.e. one against order but for tyranny.